


This Night Out

by countrysidem (cecebtvs)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, maybe more relationships to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecebtvs/pseuds/countrysidem
Summary: On one night, Bellamy and Clarke realised that maybe more could happen between them.





	This Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is the first chapter of my first fanfiction.  
> Also english is not my mother language so if there's any mistakes don't hesitate to tell me ! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it !  
> Every feedback is welcomed !  
> -C-

Clarke and Bellamy were in his apartment getting ready for their night out with the gang.  
If it was up to them, they would have stayed in his living room, on his couch, watching a new Netflix show or some of Bellamy’s documentaries about pretty much everything and anything. Clarke came right after her shift at the hospital to shower and get changed, her flat being way to far from the Dropship, the bar they were all planning to meet at. 

Bellamy was in his bedroom getting dressed as Clarke exit from the bathroom. only in a towel with her hair still wrapped in a towel the way that only girls seemed to have the secret. Bellamy knew that his best friend was attractive, the number of guys turning heads when they were walking somewhere were a good sign of that if he could not notice it himself. But seeing her like that, fresh out of the shower with no make-up and just simply stunning shift something inside of him. 

She padded to the living room and quietly walked back to the bathroom humming the song that was coming out of her phone on the sink. After she closed the door, Bellamy shook his head and decided that he would not think about that any more tonight, they were gathering to celebrate Raven and that’s what he intend to do tonight. Nothing else. But it was getting harder to get those thoughts out of his head. They were coming more and more often these last few months but at the same time he knew that there was no need to think about it since he knew that Clarke was not interested. He’d known her for more than ten years, they met through his sister who one day in middle school decided that she and Clarke would be friends. And he knew that when Clarke was interested in someone, she would do something about it.  
He has seen it. Every time. It’s not that she was so sure of herself that she thought she was irresistible but she decided after her father death in the begining of highschool that she did not want to live with regrets so that she would act on the things that deserved to be act on. And while they were very close, she never did something that could lead him to think that she wanted more with him. So really, it was not worth overthinking about it. 

They were to leave in half a hour but she was not worried about her state. She always was efficient with getting ready, having a surgeon mother taught her to be able to get ready in records time and she was now thankful to her mother as she valued her sleep more than anything. Grabbing the hair dryer she thought about Raven and how things were moving for her and finally in the right way. Raven was eager to celebrate her promotion and has finally decided to make a move on her co-worker Shaw now that they were not working in the same department anymore. Not that their superior would mind, Sinclair really wanted to know nothing of the sentimental life of Raven whom he considered a daughter. And even if her friends told her that she could go for it, she already had a bad experience with being romantically involved with a co-worker and let’s say that things with Wick did not ended in a nice way.  
Clarke then thought of her own love life, or more accurately of her absence of love life. Her internship at the hospital was taking a lot of her time and as stated before she valued her sleep. Any time that she could have free was spend between her mother and Marcus, her “friend” ( she was cool with it, her mother has the right to move on and to be happy), and her friends. So it’s not like there were many opportunities to meet people. Besides, she was not sure that she really wanted to meet somebody. She already have what she needs, someone she could rely on at anytime for anything. Bellamy was that for her, and she was happy about it.  


Only… There was an easiness in being with him and sometimes it was natural to reach for more. Of course she sat on her hands when that happens and hope it will pass quickly before Bellamy notices anything. It’s not that Bellamy had not had relationship before, he had. And then not anymore, there was a time when it seemed that he had set the goal to go through all the women of Ark City but thankfully for everyone it had passed him and now he did not seemed interested in anything. Relationship or fling. And even if he were, she was not ready to throw the relationship that they have away, she had decided to live without regrets and she knows that if their relationship were to change and maybe in a bad way, she would regret this more than anything. She’d rather have him and maybe sometimes think about what it would be like if they were more than to lose him over a wondering.


End file.
